Phone
Phone is a contestant battling for an unrevealed prize on Object Fantasy. He is the team captain of the Ferocious Phones, in an alliance with Carrot, Pomegranate Juice, and Gumball, and has appeared a lot in the show, in 4 episodes. Personality Phone is someone who acts as a cool guy, and loves to make alliances. He gets emotional when a friend of his is eliminated, or dead. An example is Pomegranate Juice's elimination. He's mostly a normal guy, and knows everything. Appearance Phone appears as a mobile phone from the early 2000s, but with a much more cartoonish look. The color palette is tomato red for the buttons, forest green for his body, and baby blue for the screen. Coverage & Screentime Watery Start In this episode, he is seen next to Plank and Sign, in the middle of his pillar, having both of his hands unexplainably pointing to the left. He and Button apparently won the challenge and got to choose their teammates and new team names next episode. Smartie It Out In this episode, before the elimination, Phone asks Arizona Flag what he and Button get, and Arizona Flag rewards them with an immunity token, and he says it's cool, looking at it, up close. At the elimination, he and Button were safe from the elimination, since they earned immunity for winning the challenge. When he needed to pick team members, he went for Tulip, Gumball, Pomegranate Juice, and other objects to put on his team. He decided to call his team the Ferocious Phones. His team won the challenge and was safe from elimination. Before In this episode, Phone appears at the elimination, upset that his alliance isn't safe. Though, Brazil Map says that he's overreacting and says that Gumball, Crafting Stick, and Redstone are safe from the chopping block. Though, Phone still loses an alliance member when Pomegranate Juice had 5 votes to stay. Phone tells her if wants to say or express anything before she goes, and she happily waves goodbye. Dodging Time! In this episode, Phone, continuously mourning Pomegranate Juice's elimination, Gumball talks to him about getting a new alliance member, and then Carrot pops in, saying Phone could pick him if he wanted to. At the elimination, he has a hard time deciding who choose to debut on his team, but he finally came to an agreeance and chose Lunch Box. When Arizona Flag discusses the challenge to everyone, Phone says it sounds challenging, and he was later yelled at for interrupting. For the challenge, he chose Crafting Stick, Cup, Carrot, and Celery to represent his team in the dodgeball game. His team lost the challenge, and they were up for elimination. With a Side of Feelings In this episode, he appears at the elimination as one of the nine people angry at Biscuit. In the challenge he looks at his test while working on it, clarifying that it was a piece of cake to him. Lunch Box exaggerated by saying it was good of a test ti him, but Phone wondered about the others on how they were doing. Fortunately, his team was safe from elimination, with one fail against eight fails. Breaking the Barrier In this episode, before the elimination, Phone is talking with Button about how you don't always need to rely on your teammates to have a friendship. He proudly says that he's glad talking with Button. He said a casual hello to Portal, then Arizona Flag came in saying it's the elimination. Phone said it was way too early for elimination, but Arizona Flag could care less. Once the elimination was over, he went to the rest of his alliance and said Pomegranate Juice was back. After the challenge, Microphone and Plank were talking about who Microphone's apology would be accepted, when Phone barged in and interrupted Plank. He was safe in Cloud Time with zero votes and received a frying pan, including his alliance members. He gladly said to Microphone before she was eliminated that he knew she didn't really mean to yell at everyone to lose the challenge. Trivia * Phone is one of three characters to be electronic. The other two are Microphone and Flip Phone. * He is possibly one of the only characters to appear in 4 episodes at a time. * Phone is one of the only ones to go through more than 1 character change, another one is Tulip. * He is one of the first people seen with an Immunity Token. * He is currently the team captain for the Ferocious Phones. Gallery Category:Contestants Category:Ferocious Phones